<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Rey from the Resistance by KeeperofSeeds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063671">[podfic] Rey from the Resistance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds'>KeeperofSeeds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Out Of The Auditary podfics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batuu, Batuu Wishing Tree (Star Wars), Black Spire Outpost (Star Wars), Galaxy's Edge (Star Wars), Gen, Hope, Inspired by Twitter, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A reading of a twitter thread of a fan's meeting with Rey from the Resistance and their experience with the Wishing Tree in Savi's Courtyard in Galaxy's Edge</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey (Star Wars) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Out Of The Auditary podfics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Out Of The Auditary 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Rey from the Resistance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/565363">Rey from the Resistance</a> by TheBlackSpier.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Download</strong>: <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/vl10qi95s5zfae1/SWST%20Rey%20Wishing%20Tree%20thread.mp3?dl=0">MP3</a> (1.83 MBs)</p><p>Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.</p><p><strong>Length</strong>: 00:03:58<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
And for those who don't want to click through, have another photo from the thread with a better view of the wishing tree and all the wishes upon it</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The whole twitter thread can be found <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/theblackspier/status/1148271753199640576?lang=en">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>